narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Raido X/Raido Chronicles
UNDER CONSTRUCTION Synopsis Is the main Canon story line for the character Raido X in the series Raido Chronicles. The series is broken into three parts which segmented different parts of his life and the development he faced not only as a character, but in becoming a man. Overcoming hardships, facing trials and errors and dealing with the decisions he made in the past. Follow Raido as he embarks on this journey and creates his own lifestyle. Season 1 - Dark Side of Ambition 4 Arcs 20 Episodes Season 2- Promise of Redemption 4 Arcs 22 Episodes Season 3- Path Toward Ascension- 4 Arcs 21 Episodes Ongoing Music *Intro Music: *Credits: Exit Episode Music *Battle Music: Coming Soon Season 1: Dark Side Of Ambition Follows the early days of a Young Raido Uchiha who knocked out during the rampage of the Nine-tails. He was found by Orochimaru who promised to restore the boys memory. Using that as a banner to experiment freely on the child renaming him Project: Rebirth which was a experiment based on a hypothesis gathered from the Stone tablet in the Naka Shrine. This arc follows a young Raido who was the first and only candidate of the Project:Rebirth and the years he spent in it surviving the horrors of the Devils Playground. Embark on the journey along with Raido as his fight for his own freedom leads him to the Dark Side of Ambition Project:Rebirth Arc *Subject 001 Codename-Project: Rebirth *Rise of A Warring Demon *The Dark Slayer *Twisted Admiration *True Rebirth: The World is Yours Capoeirista Rhythm Arc Earning Your Cord Protection Detail: Help Is Needed Fight For Your Rights Moon Light Roda Pass Or Fail: Cord Graduation Sub-Zero Kings Arc *Kings Of The First Crown *Below Zero *The Arctic Symphony *Coldest Before Dawn Phasing Lunar Arc *Truth of the Samsara: Learning the Rinnegan * Belly of the Beast: Kohana vs Raido * First Dynasty: Terror Reborn * Second Dynasty: Crusade Continuation * Third Dynasty: Reclamation of Lost Empire * Fourth Dynasty: Amun-Ra Karnak * The Fall of Raido X Season One OVAs Concepts and Influences Season 2: Promise Of Redemption Raido finds resolve in himself and manages to pull through the horrors of the Playground that nearly consumed him. He begins to forge his own path and purpose off everyday things to create an goal that he would one day see through. His darker days behind him and the Promise of Redemption before him. No longer was he just Project: Rebirth 001 that named died, reborn in its place was Raido X a man who finally had his freedom. Join in with Raido X and his new found freedom by tuning into the countless adventures that await him. Winter Solace Arc * Family Conflict: Sannoto vs Raido X * Evolution X: The Ascension * Shinigami Games-I Just days after his battle with Sayotsu Raido joined the Shinigami games and he met with shinobi around the world again. I the first round he faced off against a familar face in Sannoto Senju, not wanting to face such a strong opponent so early on in the fight but excited nonetheless Raido and the two fought. The battle was still a dead tie, and the audience was in awe of the men's abilities as the two went back and forth, however Sannoto was disqualified for using a Clone technique, resulting in Raido's win. Raido attempted to argue this call, as he did not want victory handed to him, however the judges refused to overturn the ruling. In the 2nd round he faced off against a young female in Miyami Uchiha, however the results this battle was never seen. * Legend of the Mountain Spirit Black Knights Arc After trailing Tsuki no AI for years and finding no leads, he joined the Black Knights to better expand his reach to find them. IN time he heard rumors of Fa' rao growing power and learned that he failed to beat Fa' rao when he wasn't even in his best form. Raido learned that his Sharingan was maxed out and it alone would not stop this man of near God-like powers, beginning the conquest of his Rinnegan. * Battle for Justice: Neo Akatsuki Take-Down After joining the Black Knights in hopes to better track down Fa' rao, he was given his first mision to assit in the take down o a group know as the Neo Akatsuki he and his partner Kurokishi Shinto were assigned to capture or kill Inari Okami and Hideyosh. Raido got the early headstart and managed to come acorss Hideyoshi to which the two did battle The samurai announced his hatred of shinobi, as he attacked raido with his blade. However Raido a expert swordsman in his own right managed to fend off the man and have the upper hand due to his vast Ninjutsu, it was't until Aoi Hyuga arrived as backup to fight Raido that the field became even. The two battled as they tried to escaspe which failed as Raido easily found them with his Kamui. However Raido true to his neutral nature made it clear he was not interested in stopping the Neo Akatsuki's goals as they did not bother him, he was willingly to look the other and say they his targets got away at the last minute. Allowing the men to escape as he wet on to find Fa' rao. * Same Eyes Different View Kaname vs Raido X After spending the next few weeks training his Rinnegan. He found himself in another land he had no knowledge of. As he went to grab something to eat he came across a name he had heard quite the stories about, this man was Kaname Soga, a man who had recently obtained some interesting powers as well. After their introduction and true to his nature Raido Challenged Kaname to live up to his name, to which the two did battle. Though Raido was able to hold his own he was off balance most of the fight by Kaname's wide assortment of abilities and jutsu. Raido has never seen such attacks prior to this battle, but he did well to keep Kaname on his toes Both men had great mastery with the Kamui along side other moves as well. Toward the end the battle took a serious note as Raido activated his Rinnegan and Kaname activated his Yuriagan. Both men eager to show of their new talent they each traded off jutsu showing their metal turning it from a battle to a showcase, thus ending this battle without a clear winner. * Stars And Paths Align Raido Meets Sorahime * A Meeting of the Black Knights A few days later Raido found himself in a metig of the Black Knights to discus the task at hand, which was Tsuki no Ai however the uprising of the Neo Akatsuki, made it hard to focus on two groups of overwhelming power. Yasuki Hatake looking to gather as many alies as he could decided they would recruit his uncle Setsuna to which was a success. Later on Raido gave each knight a Bingo book detailing each member of Tsuki no Ai's profile form weakest to strongest. After exchanging the info they each left out to move to their destined stations. In time however and most teams Raido Winded up leaving the Black Knights * Jigoku Games I Raido decided he should go out and have fun one more time before he would go off on the mission for Fa' rao as he particapted in the Jigoku Games. He was met with new people and his usual crew until the start of the first match. Which to his dismay again was Sannoto Senju being a clear deja vu of their last time. However the rules were a bit different and the two battled each leaving and landing blows to the other. However Sannoto had showed his hands and made it clear Raido would work for this win. Using his tricks again Raido had created a explosive move to weaken their already small platform, and then use conservative attacks and allow Sannoto whose abilities at the time were Metal Release. It constance reliance on the this nature weakened the platform further and further. It wasn';t until Raido managed to land a Devastating blow on Sannoto where he actually did some damage, however this caused Raido to have a separated shoulder. After a brief dialogue Raido figured Sannoto had already proven o be worth it , so he unveiled his Rinnegan and b;lasted Sannoto heavily with theDeva Path. Ready for this Sannoto already had a jutsu in mind and the plan was to leave no where for the Uchiha to stand on the platform to either jump off or be a victim of his metal tree which absorbed chakra of his opponent. Raido was was nearly caught used his Animal Path to give him new leverage, and then use Asura Path on the fly to destroy what was left of the Platform. Sannoto quickly out of options used a Dive bomb technique on Raido that was large enough to black out the sun even and was going to take Raido down with him if he could win. Raido the quick thing her is created twins and had each use the intangibility of the kamui to make the bird intangible saving face form this technique, and getting over on Sannoto's crazy move. However to his dismay and happined Sannoto emerged using the pieces of metal from his last move to create several dragons that headed for the 3 Raido,s. After giving his respect Raido and his twin stoped the dragons cut out Sannoto's chakra and finished him off with a Huge blast from the Deva Path abilities once more enough to send him across a stadium and the large pit as he crashed into the stands. Sannoto was down for a minute as he was motionless but he got up and rather than fight back accepted his defeat on behalf of not wanting to have Raido attack or hurt the fans. Raido had finally gained victory over his long time rival, their fights were always ties till now, however the celebration was short lived asKohana Uzumaki found out Raido left without her again for another tournament, to which he ducked her out as fast as he could. End of an Era Arc *Northern Inferno * Legend or Myth: Yuraga challenges Raido A fellow member of the Black Knights named Yuraga Uchiha found out Raido was a black knight, and decided to see if he was truly as good as everyone said he was. The two members fought and while it was clear, there was no real advatage at the time Raido outlast Yuraga who went next to blind as he had the standard Mangekyo, giving Raido the victory. Ending with his saying that had they not have been allies he would have died not finishing a fight like that if Raido were someone else. * Descension of Maddness: Tensai vs Raido * End of an Era: Tsuki no Ai Crumbles Shows the fall of Tsuki no Ai as the group slowly splintered, following the betrayal of Raizo Ozunu, who also convinced his Cousin Gekido Ozunu to defect as well. Raido single handily took down various members of Tsuki no Ai with well times strikes and coordinated attacks. The series of weeks that led up to the final showdown with the only man to truly defeat Raido at his best. Toshirama Senju, Tsukiari Mitarashi, and others all feel before the blade of the Gedo Guru as he likes to call himself. Raido using his powers to sense the dukkha of people tracked down various low ranked members of tsuki no ai and began to systematically eradicate them through a effort of coordinated strikes, and guerilla tactics. Raido then took the next few free days to study and train to enhance his prowess with the Rinnegan, and than began his hunt for Fa' rao, who he would find easily thanks to his new sensory style abilities. * Episode X Dagor Dagorath: Raido X vs Fa' rao Spending another 2-3 honing his skills and abilities and evolving his mind and body, Raido was ready to begin what he sat out to do. He quelled the threat of tsuki no ai single handily, erased several key members, while other left the group or were beaten by others. Raido stood at the top of the highest mountain and was ready to challenge the man who face the Sage in combat. However, rather than do this alone, Raido enlisted the help of someone who he knew had a grudge against Fa' rao as well. To improve his chances of winning this battle Raido needed someone who combat abilities could rival that of his own, for this Raido search for the Blazing Arctic Kaname Soga. After tracing down his long time friend the two had casual conversation before both men decided to finally put an end to this misguided crusade of Fa' rao. The two begin to follow the path, of destruction and terror he left behind in small villages and cities as he amassed an army using his Dust Release capabilities. Fa' rao unleashed his army of controlled minds against the duo of Dojutsu, who were alarmingly out numbered. However their collective firepower and combat dexterity they easily overcame superior numbers, and once pursued Fa' rao's trails as they managed to corner them. After another failed attempt on Fa' rao's behalf to sway the man to understand his self proclaimed mission in life, he began to do battle with the men of destiny in a battle that would decided the fate of the world. True to his name Fa' rao showed that his power was no laughing matter as he did severe damage to the area using a myriad of ancient techniques to constantly corner the men, having them spend more time defending than attacking. No matter what offensive the two men launched in one move Fa' rao immediately had them cornered and undermanned. For a brief moment it it almost appeared as if Fa' rao was invincible, and could not be touched. However after taking a moment to allow Fa' rao to do battle with specialized combat clones, and proper tactics Raido and Kaname managed to devise a perfect offensive to slow down the mans offensive onslaught. Thanks to Kaname's powerful summonings and Raido's wonderfully executed plan they managed to corner Fa' rao and leave him with desperation style attacks. It was here that even a God began to see his downfall and it wasnt long before the ancient entity saw himself trapped and beaten with very move he made famous. He left the dynamic duo with cryptic words before he was properly sealed, both men using a jutsu that ensured he would never again see the light of day. Twin Goddess Arc *Pass or Fail Three Trials Begin *A Woman Scorned: Twin Goddess Arise *Separate Encounter: Dreams Deferred *Third Dynasty : A Pharaoh's Last Reign *The Eternal Day War *Faint Pulse: Quivering Memory Season Two OVAS Concepts and Influences Season 3: Path Toward Ascension Years had passed since Raido got his freedom. He embarked on countless adventures that took him across the world and faced some of the most dangerous opponents, dealt with outlandish decisions and even became a father. Now wiser, stronger and smarter he comes to grips of the truth of his life and the duty that was forced upon him with the Evolution of his eye. Raido destiny was to to become something more than a Sage... but an Arihant which was his stepping stone to something even more valuable. Follow along side Raido and his Path Toward Ascension. Death Circus Arc * Transient Bazaar * Beast World Order * Lost in Nightmares: The Ace of All Spades * Death Circus: The Show Must Go On * Final Act: Perennial Saṃsāra Dark Forest Arc * The Last Mountain: Sigma Challenges Raido X * The Truth of All Evil * The Opposite Samsara * Cursed Blessings: The Doomed Samsāra * Ballard of the Corrupted Buddha: A Soul Astray Splinter Cell Arc *Dying Flame Rekindled *The Phantom Menace *Phantom Menace II *Harmony of Dissonance *The Goddess Six *Statue of The Heretical Doctrine Last Arihant Arc * Heretical Situation * World of Limbo * Basic Instinct * The Progenitor * Case Closed: Pass or Fail Season Three OVAs Concepts and Influences COMING SOON See Also *Season I Dark Side of Ambition *Season II Promise of Ambition *Season III Path Toward Ascension Trivia *Intro music provided by a sampled instrumental of Kendrick Lamars Poe Man's Dream *Credits Music provided by Street Fighter EX2 Plus. *Each of the stories were inspired by some of my favorite game series over the years. Category:Storyline